Brent Kremen
A Jew, and a great man. Best friend of Vince Verhei; acquaintance of Bryan Alvarez. In December of 2006, Brent was thrown into The Nut House by his own family. Bryan, however, busted him out. While Brent is obviously insane, Bryan did not want him to be cured, because he felt a healthy Brent wouldn't be as entertaining to him. May or may not be intelligent. Thrown in The Nut House again in October 2009. May be receiving electroshock treatment. Trivia * Brent is singlehandedly responsible for WrestleMania never coming to Seattle again. * Is known to start his great rants with the phrase AS A JEW... * Was promptly ejected from a WWE show for throwing a cup of ice at Sid. Also waved a squeegee in Sid's face on another occasion. * Has tried to style his peyot to look like Chris Jericho's old goatee (unsuccessfully). * Failed at saving the Seattle Sonics. * Brent is a raging alcoholic known for his love of Manischewitz wine. * Believes there is no H in whackiness. * Singlehandedly responsible for the greatness of the Christmas Show...twice. * Enjoys the annual Jewish holiday of PORN~! * Can't stand Vince McMahon or supporting the WWE * Forgot his wallet had no money in when he arrived for along for SUPER CHINA BUFFET DAY~! * Bryan Alvarez gave Brent a ride to his House to watch SummerSlam at his wife Whitney's insistance after paying for Brents meal at SUPER CHINA BUFFET DAY~! *Brought a $18 turkey leg to WWE Stomping Grounds to eat. Links Brent's Myspace Brent when you wake up please call me. i don't know what happened last night. why wouldn't you answer my calls?i tried calling you when i got home til like 2am then i just stopped trying b/c i knew you weren't going to answer, i was wondering if something happened or if you just didn't want to talk to me. im really upset and i want to talk to you. i didn't know what was going on. i was thinking about what you were saying earlier about how you think we shouldn't talk anymore, so then i was thinking that you really meant that and you really didn't want to talk to me so then i was even more upset, and then i was thinking you were on the phone with jackie and you'd rather talk to her. so many things were going through my mind i didn't know what to think, b/c you usually always return my calls.. that's why i kept trying to call you. i wanted to ask you what was going on. and you always tell me to call you when im upset or when something's wrong, but i never got a chance to talk to you. i left you a message on your phone i dont know if you got it or not, but i was up all night i couldn't sleep. i barely got any sleep, its like 1030 and im awake. and i know you don't wake up til later on so all this wait to talk to you is just killing me. i'm sorry if i've been getting on your nerves lately, and im sorry i haven't told you what's been bothering me. so i figured i'll tell you know just so i can get it out.. i do get mad when you mention jackie. i always try not to let it show but i don't think i've been doing too good of a job of that lately. i mean im not mad that you two get along & everything b/c if you're happy then i dont care cause if you're happy i don't want to get in the way of that. but it makes me mad b/c this girl has done nothing but frustrate you, and stopped talking to you for months, more then once. and everytime she does this things alwayss get back to normal with you two. i don't get it. how can you talk to someone that wouldn't talk to you for over a month for the oddest reasons?. i know i did sort of the same thing before but i had a way better reason than any of the reasons she ever had for not talking to you. why do you talk to her? you went from not liking her at all to talking to her at night again now. and trust me i am not being selfish im just mad that you talk to her after all the stuff shes done. but like i said, if it makes you happy to talk to her, im not going to get in the way of that. and if not talking to me anymore like you said yesterday afternoon, will also make you happy, then i will try really hard to accept that since im confessing things, i might as well get something else off my chest.. im sure you've noticed without me saying this, but, i love you. i've never stopped loving you, never doubted it for a second. and when we broke up it was the worst day of my life.. not to mention the worst summer. and when we started talking a lot again you have no idea how happy i was, and still am. you know i love talking to you, you're always there for me, and im always going to be there for you. you are the only person i've ever cared about and love. im sorry i have to stop there because im starting to cry again.. do you know how long i've been waiting to say that to you? i even wrote a very long letter as a part of your christmas present about it, that's why i've been wanting to give you it for so long. i wont repeat everything i wrote in that letter, b/c i will give you the gift eventually. i have been so scared to tell you. i've never gotten the courage to tell you. i almost did one night. i always wait a few seconds after we say goodnight to hang up, trying to get the words out, but im always scared.. scared about what you would say, or that it would be awkward the next time we talk i know you're probably sick of getting these long letters telling you how people feel & everything. because i know you said jackie did this too when she told you about that hole mess.. i don't want you to stop mentioning jackie all together because i want to know what's going on b/w you two. not just her, everyone everything b/c i care about you so much.. but the reason i'm confessing all of this to you in an email is because i was planning on telling you all of this last night. i don't even know if i would have went through with it because i probably would have been too scared to. but since i didn't talk to you at all i figured i might as well get all of this out now because if i don't do it now i might never be able to when you get online and read this either call me or mail me back .. i don't care how i talk to you i just want to talk to you, even though it would be better to hear your voice .. i was debating on whether i should send you this or not, but i think i need to. next time we talk you don't have to mention any of this if you don't want to talk about it, you can just say i got your email and that can be it, i just want to know what happened last night, and i needed to finally confess a few things before it was too late ___________________________________________ now its like 7:00, i don't know why you won't answer my calls. i actually even IMed jackie and asked her if she's talked to you because i got scared that something might have happened because you usually call me back.. since this whole email is basically a confession of everything i might as well let ALL of it out. so there's more i didn't include in the part from this morning (i'd rather tell you all of this over the phone, but i can't hold this in anymore) see how you always tell me to call you when im upset or when somethings bothering me?.. well i haven't done that at all. i mean i tell you when things are bothering me parent wise and things like that, but i never told you what im truly feeling.. talking to you as much as i do hurts me so much. i love talking to you because i love you and you really are the greatest person i've ever known. but it makes me think back on when we were in love, and i miss that so much and i don't know why we ever broke up and its never far from my mind, you're all i ever think about and after we hang up at night, i cry myself to sleep. i know that sounds crazy, but i do.. i cry because i want you to feel the same way about me as i do for you, and because we're not together anymore and i wish we still were. i don't know if you realized it, but i did.. we started talking a lot again the day that would have been our one year anniversary. even that day i was nervous, i wanted to say something about it but i felt weird to because i wasn't sure of what you would say.. i thought i could handle talking to you w/o getting so emotional but i cant i really cant and i havent been able to for the longest time. im tired of keeping all of this inside and never telling you. i don't know what to do. it hurts to talk to you, but not talking to you hurts too i know you said i've been getting on your nerves lately and im sorry. the reason im always quiet at certain times is because i try to think if i should tell you how i really feel. i know you always tell me to but im always so scared, but im telling you all of it now. and the reason i didn't do that falloutboy impression the first time you asked is because before that you mentioned something about jackie, and i dont know i just got mad again at the fact you are talking to her, again (i don't want to type the whole thing over again, but i have the reason from the email from 1030) and other times i dont do something right away or if i'm quiet is because (like i said) i think about whether i should tell you how i feel or not, then when i think about it i get upset. i know i haven't given you explanations for all those things before, but i have to let it all out. i can't keep my feelings in anymore i want you to know everything.. i still don't know if you really don't want to talk to me anymore but if you dont can you please just tell me? i'm getting more upset not knowing what's going on and wondering where you are and how i can reach you. so after you read all of this can you please call me or mail me back? i love you "always & forever Category:Jews Category:Living People Category:People who know what Bryan's cum tastes like